Aizen's Daycare Service
by la fleur d'or
Summary: It's summer and Grimmjow broke a million dollar vase, now he has to work at Aizen's daycare to pay off his debt! He has to deal with bratty kids and snotty little Ulquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I really hated kids. I know people say, you're still a kid yourself. But none of that's fucking true. I'm almost eighteen damnit. What part of that is close to being a kid? But seriously, little kids are the fuckin worst. They cry and whine, shit their pants and pee all over bathroom floors. They wipe their runny noses all over my clothes and scream when they don't get what they want. Toddlers especially, and babies... oh god don't get me started on babies. It's reassuring knowing my parents aren't planning on having another baby any time soon. Hitsugaya is enough, thank you. I can imagine what I was like as a kid. I must have been a little shit, to be honest. Not exactly the composed type. I'm Grimmjow JeagerJaques, and I'm as wild as they come. What am I doing talking about babies you ask? I'm not havin no fuckin kid if that's what you think... Hell no! It's because currently I'm in one of the most filthy, child associated place on this entire planet; daycare.

It all started when I went to Aizen's mansion with my parents. They were meeting about some business transaction that my dad was interested in taking up with Aizen or whatever... I really didn't listen in on the specifics I was too busy checking out his awesome pad. Aizen is supposedly my uncle I think... he's some crazy rich dude and I don't even know how he got rich. It wasn't in the family I know, because my parents are no millionaires. So his mansion is really like a paradise. He has his own beach, movie theater and a bunch of other cool shit... But the man's a fruit. I'm not saying he's gay... he's just really creepy and possessive, controlling I guess you can say. I don't like being around him unless I have to, doesn't mean I wouldn't mind crashing at his place and throwing a wicked party. Anyways onto the part where I was forced to work at a daycare... I was messin around as usual and knocked over some billion dollar vase or somethin, and now I have to work for my uncle to pay off my debt, including at the daycare. I don't even know why he runs a daycare! I mean, what the fuck is that? The man is fucking rollin in cash and he runs a daycare? Weird right? But I'm not even going to explain how weird this man is... Believe me, I wouldn't even get the half of it.

So yeah, daycare. It's worse than anything I've ever experienced. Much different from when I was a kid, doin whatever the hell I wanted. Now I have to be the adult who cleans up after that crazy boy with paint in his blue hair. I've been here a week and already I want to pull out a glock and shut myself in a nice secure room to finish the job. These kids are fucken ruthless!

"Hey, put Nel down!" I'm running after this one kid, Yammy who is possibly the biggest 5 year old I have ever seen. I swear he works out... He's really strong, and likes to throw things. He just makes everything harder for me. Nel was crying as usual when I grabbed her from Yammy's big hands before he could chuck her out a window. I set her down and turned around to scold him only to find out he had disappeared. Damn, how can the kid run so fast!

I stood up and looked around amidst the semi chaos. The daycare was always like this with the variety of kids we got. It was crazy how social children could be these days. In the corner was the arts and crafts table where all the little girls and boys were busy making things with glitter and sparkles (Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuke, and Chizuru.) I walked over to make sure things were going smoothly. The girls, including Uryu, never usually had any major problems. Just the usual... "Grimmjaaaw! Chizuru won't get off of Hime and she doesn't want to be touched!" Tatsuke looked up to him when he came by.

Orihime was giggling while getting tickled by said girl with glasses. "No no, Hime-chan likes it!" She protested, laughing and smiling. This girl had some serious lesbian tendencies. I had to put her in the corner for looking up Orihime's skirt once... Little girls are quite the bunch. And Tatsuke too, the way she was always at Orihime's side.

"C'mon, Chizuru don't do anything yer not supposed ta," I ushered her with an agitated look on my face. I picked her up and sat her little bottom back on her plastic chair. She gasped and then folded her arms over her chest. Uryu was keeping to himself, sewing something light pink.

"Do you like staring at people, Grimmjow-san?" he said quietly. I almost jumped at the suddenness of his words. For a toddler, he was very intellectual and well spoken.

"Ooh, are you sewing a big Uryu? I like bibs cuz they capture all the food that fall when I eats!" Orihime said as she propped her elbows on the table to get a look at what he was doing. I began to walk away to check on some of the other kids. There were almost 20 children, and one employee, being me, plus Aizen who ran the place but was in his office most of the time. Over by the big toys were; Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Keigo, and Rukia.

Rukia was busy trying to get Chad to fight her, as she held up a toy sword. Hah, what a lost cause. That kid wouldn't a hurt a girl even if she hit him first! "C'mon Chad! Don't be a wimp- fight me!" she said, raising her sword to and fro.

He backed away and said timidly, his deep baritone unsettling somehow, "But rukia, you're a girl."

"So what! Are you saying that you won't fight because I'm weak?" she stuck out her upper lip defiantly.

"Hey Rukia-chan, don't force chad to do anything he doesn't want to," I grumbled, taking the sword from her hand. "Go paint a picture or something kid." She pouted, then shouted back angrily. Honestly what was with that girl? Shouldn't she be doing what other girls do? Like going shopping or playing with... well... girls!

Keigo, Ichigo and Renji meanwhile were jumping around and inside the big toy like little monkeys. "Ahh- Renji knock it off!" I heard Ichigo shout, then a crash and cursed. Damnit, with Renji it was one problem after another. I walked over to them.

"What's goin' on?" I asked.

Ichigo looked up at me with a frustrated expression. Sorta cute for a feisty orange-headed kid. He turned pink and looked away after mumbling, "Renji kissed me again." I looked over at the demented red-head who hooted and hollered as he rolled over on his sides. I should have never told that kid was kissing was. It happened one day when Renji stayed later than usual... See I had a girl come by to keep me company while I cleaned up the place and Renji saw us making out. He asked what it was we were doing and I told him. And now I regret it! Because the next day he kissed Ichigo and now he tries to do it every day. Of course the lil strawberry hits him just like he did earlier.

I reached down and picked Renji up his arm. "Hey kid- how many times have I told ya ta stop kissin Ichigo?" I wasn't violent with the kids, don't even start to think that. The kid was like a little brother to me, a really annoying little brother. He's an orphan, had no parents or anything, but my mom helps out at the orphanage sometimes and liked him so much I get to watch him everyday after school, and especially during the summer at daycare. I don't mind really, least he's not at that god awful orphanage.

Renji struggled and yelled back at me. "If you can do it then I can do it!" He stuck out his tongue.

Ichigo started yelling at me too. "Grimmjow, don't yell, everybody will hear you!"

Poor kid, everybody already knew that Renji liked kissing him. Hell he'd done it in front of their parents once! "You little brat!" Shit! The fucker bit me. I dropped him and clutched my soon to be bruised hand. I told ya these kids were ruthless! As soon as he dropped to his feet he started chasen Ichigo again.

"Ahhh! Stay away!" Great, I turned to the direction of this scream to see Rukia running away from Keigo.

"But I wanna keeees you pretty rukiaaa!"

Damnit! This was way too much work for a junior in highschool! As soon as I sorted that out, I went on to look for the other kids. The playroom was like a huge maze. It wasn't that you could get lost in it, just that it was so large you had to walk a while to find everyone. And it had a lot of separate closets, spaces and tiny sections drawn off from the others, that sort of shit. I knew I counted everyone, except for one child. I spotted him sitting underneath a table all by himself. Of course, where he always was. I jogged up to him, then bent down to face him. "Ulquiorra, you're not playen with anyone again?" His big, sad, aquamarine eyes looked up at me.

This was the kid that got under my skin the most, besides Renji. He was a self-centered little brat that looked down on everybody, besides of course, himself and Aizen. I don't blame him, being raised by Aizen and all... Still, that man is the only one he actually reacts considerably too.

"Of course not. Why would I play with trash like that." His face was so deceitful, his voice as well.

I pushed up the lone strands of blue hair that hung in front of my face, but they fell back down after. "Yer a weird kid ya know. Why don't you go paint a picture or somethin, it'll make my job a lot easier..."

Ulquiorra said nothing, only looked down at his feet with that frown on his pale face. Dammnit, his attitude pissed off. How did he expect to make friends acten like that? I looked at my watch, and realized it was nap time. Great, now I have to track down the kids again and try to get them in their sleeping bags!

"Ulquiorra, it's nap time now. Come on out."

He shook his head.

My eye started to twitch. "Why?" I growled.

"I want daddy."

"No, ya need to take a nap."

He pouted, shook his head again.

Tha fuck is with this kid? "Fine, I'll go get your damn daddy!" I got up, then chased after all the runts. After about 15 minutes I had them all in their own sleeping bags. The only trouble was when Renji kept slipping out his to crawl into Ichigo's... But pretty soon they all zoned out after I put on some calm music, some sounds of the rainforest shit like that. I didn't understand how kids could fall asleep to monkeys and shit... but whatever. Anyways after that I went into Aizen's office. He was on the phone but hung up when he noticed me.

"Grimmjow... is everything going on schedule?" he smiled at me. Creepy. It was kinda annoying how his hair was almost exactly like mine, the way it was styled anyways. I remember when he used to wear it down, and he had those stupid glasses. Just thinking about it makes me laugh... I don't why he changed it though. Probably to make himself look younger... How old was the bastard anyway?

"Yeah... except for your damn brat of a son."

He raised an eyebrow. "Grimmjow I would prefer if you didn't refer to my cute little Ulquiorra as a brat. He is the light of my life after all." He only smiled still.

"Whatever! He won't take a nap unless he sees you."

"Oh? How cute."

Tch. "It's not cute! The little shit was being snobby!" Aizen ignored me and went out to see his son. Whatever. I followed him out. Ulquiorra was already in Aizen's arms, and suprisingly he was making a small little smile.

Why did he only smile around that creep? It was annoying. Kids were really brats weren't they...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Nap time sure was fucken boring, for me at least. Usually I had my lunch break right about now but that fuck Aizen left somewhere with Ulquiorra. Damn Bastard... Isn't there a law somewhere about leaving this many kids with a minor? Whatever. I ignored the fact that Aizen was a law-breaking bastard and ate my graham crackers.

What? There was nothen in this fridge but juice boxes, fruit, cheese and graham crackers. It was better than nothing. While I was still eating, Aizen and his brat came back. Ulquiorra was holding a cheeseburger in his hands.

WHAT THE FUCK!

That just pissed me off. Aizen's little baby get's special treatment? Well it's not like I'm his son... but still- he should teach that brat some manners! Eating in front of other people is rude. Even I know this. Hell, my mom used to drag me around the house by my ear if I did that...

I glared at Ulquiorra as he followed Aizen back to his office. He looked at me, then turned his nose up at me. Damn if he wasn't a little kid... I cracked my knuckles. Yeah so I have a short temper? Who gives a fuck. What was Aizen thinking having me around children in the first place?

Some time later, Aizen brought Ulquiorra out by the hand and said, "Grimmjow, could you watch Ulqiorra for a little bit? I need to make a very important phone call." He was smiling all sick like and I just wanted to go, 'fuck you,' and punch him in the face. But the thought that Aizen could probably have me killed and cover it up stopped me from doing that.

"Fine, fine..." I grumbled. Ulquiorra was still fucking pouting when his dad shut the office door. He didn't even move from the spot. "Well? You just gonna stand there all day?" More pouting. "Fine! Whatever brat!" Stupid fucken kids. I grabbed my juicebox and tried to stick the straw in. The fuck? Why were these damn things so flimsy? The straw broke on my second try. Damn. I grabbed another. And it broke, again. I was about ready to kill someone when I noticed Ulquiorra was standing in front of me.

He grabbed the juicebox from me and stuck the straw in perfectly. I glared at him, and he sat down in the chair farthest away from me at the table. "I'm not thanken you for this, brat," I told him in between sips.

"Hmmf, trash."

"What did you say!"

"Daddy said you're nice, but I don't believe him. You're a meany."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching. Don't say anything back, Grimmjow, the little voice in my head that always tried to keep me out of trouble told me. But I never listen anyways. "Yer daddy's a looney." I grinned at the face he made.

"T-take that back."

"No."

"I'm telling."

"Tell yer daddy. I don't care." I shrugged and this seemed to agitate him more. Haha, he actually thought I'd be scared of him telling on me? I'm not in first grade kid. He finally realized nothing he could say would help and he ran back to his hiding place that he was in earlier. I snickered. So maybe I was a little crazy around children. Not my fault. Like I said, why'd they let me around these kids? I'm never nice, so why would snotty brats be an exception?

The kids' parents came around the time nap time was over. They gently roused their kids from slumber and took them into their arms. I watched Yammy jump up in his sister's arms and she actually dropped the kid! Well no wonder... he's pretty big. Oh great... Harribel was on her way towards me actually.

She hit on me every time she saw me. It was just fucken annoying to be honest. Yeah she was hot as fuck and had these giant ass tits, and I admit I tried something with her once until I found out she was Yammy's sister. Now every time I see her I think of him! You can imagine how deeply traumatizing that was for me. Anyways I never told her why I stopped talking to her...

She grinned at me. "Hey Grimmy..." she drawled sexily. Oh god... Yammy was standing right next to her. He was smiling up at me, holding his arms up.

I barked down at him, "I'm not pickin you up kid!"

Harribel laughed, her boobs bouncing as she did. I tried to look away. "Uh... hey..." Shit, I needed a distraction before she was all over me. Great! I spotted Byakuya who had Rukia by the hand. He was signing her out. "I need to go talk to someone real quick!" I caught up with him, and he looked down at me (though I was definitely not smaller than he was), all dignified and whatnot.

"Yes, Jeagerjaques?"

God this guy was a prick. And he's only a few years older than me. It's a wonder that the free-spirited and friendly Rukia was his younger sister! Then again I did here somewhere that she was adopted, which didn't make any fucken sense because they looked just like each other. "Don't forget that we close early Monday," I reminded him. "Aizen said he forgot to call and tell ya..."

"Ah yes, thank you. Give my regards to... Sousuke." He left then without waiting for my response.

Tch whatever. Why was this guy on first name basis with Aizen and I wasn't?

Harribel was gone when I turned around, thank god. Pretty soon other kids' parents came by. Tatsuke, Chizuru and Keigo left with their own parents. Then after that Uryu's mother came to pick him up, and Chad went with him. Uryu's mother lived in the same apartment complex as Chad and his grandfather so she had permission to take the kid home I guess.

I started countin heads to see who was left and came up with one more then usual. I realized this was because Coyote Stark was currently asleep next to his daughter, Lilynette. I didn't have to do much because Lilynette started jumpen on him to get him up, as usual. Stark was also one of Aizen's business partners. They exchanged greetings when the lazy bastard finally got up.

Shit got loud when Ichigo's dad came to get him. Isshin was always pretty annoying. He practically jumped at me when he came in. "Grimmjow! How's my favorite blue-haired teen!"

I shoved him off. "Fine shithead now get offa me!"

He started laughing. Ichigo came up and kicked his dad in the leg, hard. "Dad shuttup! You're embarrassing me!"

"Hey Ichigo you can't leave yet, I haven't kissed you goodbye!"

Didn't have to turn around to see who that was.

Ichigo panicked and started shoving his dad out the door. "C'mon dad hurry let's leave!" He was blushing. I couldn't help but laugh.

Isshin turned around then and said, "Ichigo don't be rude! Say goodbye to your friend!" He started pulling at his kid's cheeks.

"No, Renji's not my friend!" The orange-haired kid kicked his dad again.

Renji came up and gave Ichigo a big hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "I'm Ichi-berry's boyfriend!" Renji had it coming when Ichigo started to beat him up. Unfortunately for Isshin, Ichigo started on him next and dragged him out before he could do anything else.

I grabbed Renji by his long ass pony tail to hold him back. "Ow ow ow Grimmjow lemme go!"

"No you sick creep! Stop harassen Ichigo!"

He did something strange then. He stopped hollerin and looked to his side shyly, his face was kinda red. "I like him so I can't help it. He's cute ya know."

"Well now, yer actually kinda cute yerself when you stop talkin." I grinned at him.

Renji stuck his tongue out at me and screamed in my face, "pervert Oni-san!" Once again, he bit me (tha fuck does he keeps doin that?) and fell from my grasp as I cradled my hurt hand.

Right then Shuuhei came in, stopping me from chasing and tearing off that brat's head. He got lucky this time. "Yo, Grimm!" he called with a grin. "Done worken yet?" This guy was probably the only non-creepy guy I hung out with. We've known each other since junior high. He was always the innocent, hard working student until I met him. We both started getting into some not so good stuff together. Like smoking, drinking, going to parties and shit like that. We weren't bad kids, just kinda rambunctious. Shuuhei was more wired up than me when we got drunk. He didn't get that tattoo on his face while he was sober...

"Nah, still got a few more kids to take care of." Nel was the only other kid left, besides Renj- who I was taking home, and Ulqiuorra.

"You're uncle's a slave driver. It's summer! You shouldn't even be working!"

"Yer tellen me that?" I laughed. "No way my parents would of payed back what I broke! S 'not like there's anything else for me to do."

"Grimmjow?" Aizen came out, holding Ulquiorra and Nel by a hand each. "I'm taking Nel with me, Syzael and Yylfordt are at my place. You're free to go." Syzael and Yylfordt are Nel's parents if ya didn't get that. They work with that bastard too. Weird right? What are those two fruits doin with a little girl?

I grabbed my leather jacket and called to Renji, "come on kid!" Then turned to Shuuhei. "So what're we doin tonight?"

He grinned, and shrugged, "The usual?"

Pretty soon we were in Shuuhei's damn nice mustang, dark violet of course. He had the numbers 69 engraved on it. They're his dad's numbers or some shit, since his dad's some rich race car driver. Lucky fuck. Apparently they own at least 50 cars.

"Just being in your car makes me miss Pantera even more. Damn I can't wait to get her back!" Pantera was the light in my fucking life. My very first car, and even better than Shuuhei's. But, my parents grounded me from it which is just fucking ridiculous! How can you ground a man from his own car? Yeah I wasn't paying for the gas but only because all my money is now going toward paying off my debt to Aizen! Which again, I don't even understand- the bastard is rich! What does he care about a hundred dollar vase? He could just buy another one!

"Damn Grimmjow... I'm not gonna lie, your life really sucks."

I punched him. He punched me back.

"Tha fuck? I was only telling the truth! Why thy hell'd you hit me?"

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"Whatever." He got over it. Usually what went on around us.

"Teenagers are stupid," Renji said in the backseat.

We both turned around to yell at him.

"Shuttup kid before I rip all your hair out!"

"And put your seat belt on!"

He grumbled but did as we said. Hah, the perks of being a mature adult. Okay... maybe not a mature adult...

"I don't wanna go home Grimm, take me to your house."

"Can't, we're almost there." I felt bad for the kid. He had it rough there, but he was at my house ALL THE TIME. And I was around little brats all day, I needed a break.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"I said no dammit! And yer not cute!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Any speech or thoughts said by these characters do not reflect on my own thoughts, thank you.

**Chapter Three**

Renji ended up coming over to my place. Tch. My mom called coincidentally right at that moment and told him he could. Did they plan this? Whatever. I was tryna chill with Shuuhei in my room. Xbox, beer and junk food. What more did we need?

"FUCK! You sniped me man- I'm on your mother fucking team!" Shuuhei lunged at me while I laughed.

"I don't trust no one!" We laughed it off then, it was just some game. "Damn, wish there was a party tonight..." I said. He agreed with a nod, taken a swig of beer from the bottle. "I'd give anything to get outta here..." He didn't say anything still, but started beaten my ass at Halo. "Hey! At least let me know yer listenin!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya. I'm just wondering if a party's all that fun anymore."

"There's hot chicks and booze- what's not fun about that?"

He coughed from the alcohol, and wiped his mouth. What the hell? Was he... blushing? "No, that's fun an all. I just think there's better ways to meet people and have a good time."

Something was definitely strange about him. "Don't tell me yer goin soft?" I laughed at that. Shuuhei, soft? He glared at me.

"You know I'm right, Grimm." He turned back to the game, then exclaimed excitedly when he won.

Was he right? Were there more ways of having fun than getting drunk and having sex with girls? I didn't care to find out, and right then I knew I wouldn't live to find out as I heard my mom come up the stairs. "Shit! Hide the beer!" We frantically shoved the bottles out of plain sight then sat back down before she could open the door.

Lucky for us my mom was very loud wherever she went, and she didn't just knock on my door either, she kicked it in. My mom wasn't like the stay-at-home-cookie-making-apron-wearing-how-was-your-day mom's that they show on tv and in cartoons. She was the exact opposite! Rangiku was always loud, outspoken, and very aggressive. People took one look at her and suddenly realized where I got my attitude from (despite our hair colors we were a lot alike.) The again, they also think she's my sister. I still don't get why she married my dad who is even creepier than Aizen himself! With his fucking fox grin, always up in my face about shit I did... But hey he gave us the beer so who am I to complain?

"Nice of you not to greet your mother hello, Grimmjow. And what's with this going straight up to your room all secretive huh? You got somethin to hide from your mom!" She looked down at me with a stiff upper lip. From where I sat she looked like a giant. As usual, whenever she entered a room, Shuuhei tried very hard not to stare at her chest. Shuuhei's actually pretty chill with it most times. Believe me, I've got a lot of friends who don't shut the hell up about how big my moms- Ugh. I can't even say it! But yeah, at least Shuuhei's not a fucken perverted fuck.

"Uh hey mom," I greeted her with a big grin on my face. When I was a kid I used to smile and be all cute and shit to get outta trouble but that doesn't work now that I'm pretty much a man. Although it does have an effect on my dad...

"Che, don't be all cute with me Grimmjow. Do you even know-" oh shit. She looked down at me with murder in her eyes. "IS THAT BEER I SMELL!"

"No mom I swear-"

"GRIMMJOW DON'T LIE TO ME!"

If anyone were to walk by the door they would see my mom lunging at me in attack mode. I'm all for lying to my mom but once I get caught I can't do shit about it. She found the beer and held it above our heads as we lay scattered on the ground. I sat up and rubbed my head. Damn, she fucken hit me hard! Shuuhei cradled his leg with a groan.

I don't know if my dad had a death wish, or if he just liked it when my mom hit him, but right then he decided to walk up to my room to see what was going on. "Oh Grimmy-chan, what did you do now?" He stopped when he saw my mom with the case of beer in her hands. I snickered. Damn right I'm not taken all the punishment for myself. The stupid fox laughed, "Grimmy, what have I told you about drinking?"

Rangiku glared evilly at Gin. "Yes, Gin, what have you told Grimmjow about drinking? Since this is the beer you always buy, I was wondering that myself..."

He laughed and my mom shoved the case into his arms. "You useless fox! What are you teaching my son?"

Shuuehi and I kept laughing. It always cracked us up when my mom scolded my dad. He just stood there and took it every time. He's such a wimp!

"GRIMMJOW! Why are you two laughing, eh? You think this is funny!"

"No Mrs. JeagerJaques!"

"No Mommy!"

What? I didn't want to get hit over the head again! You wouldn't either if you encountered Rangiku's fists of iron. Shuuhei was just lucky he didn't have to live with her. Anyway so yeah my mom went off on all three of us for a long fucking time- I swear it felt like hours until my stupid brother walked in with Momo by the hand. Thank god! I found myself cheering. So normally I hated being around Hitsugaya- the stupid fairy, but my mom never scolded him- EVER. He could burn down his school and she would kiss him on the cheek and tell him what a good little boy he was.

Tch, unfair right? Anyways he came in and looked at all of us with a smirk. Fucken brat. My mom immediately lit up and smiled at him and his ugly girlfriend.

"Toushi!" she went to hug him. Hahahahah! I pointed my finger and laughed at the fucker. The one thing I was happy about was that my mom never knew when to stop embarrassing him. She always gave him kisses, hugs and openly called him 'Toushi' in front of all his friends.

"Mommmm!" he whined. "I brought Momo with me."

"Of of course, sorry honey I forgot." Hahaha. The little brat was turning red.

"Grimmjow, stop laughing at your brother!" She threw something at me. Wtf! What was that? It felt like a fucken brick. Since when does my mom keep bricks on her?

"I'm going to my room. Have fun, Grimmjow. By the way, Renji is in the kitchen eating everything in our fridge. Just thought I'd let you know." He left with an evil smirk.

I was going to get him later for that. "Leave your door open!" my mom called. Once Hitsugaya left she turned back around to us. Dammit, I should have escaped when I had the chance.

Sometime later we were sitting in my room playing games again, only this time Renji was with us and he wouldn't shut the fuck up. It was our punishment, but hey at least she didn't kill me. I'm not sure what happened with my dad. But he left the room smiling after my mom who was still ranting at him.

"So then you have to defeat the man at the gate to get into Soul Society..." Renji went on about some stupid game that he played.

"Soul Society? That's sounds fucken gay," I said.

"It's not gay!"

"It's a bunch of people runnin around in robes with freaky hair; what's gayer than that!"

Shuuhei said, "actually Grimm, I think it's kinda cool. I'd play it."

"See! He thinks it's cool. Your just stupid Grimmjow." Brat stuck his tongue at out me.

"Well whatever. I still say those Death something or others are stupid. All fighting for the people, it's just fuckin bullshit. I'd rather be one of those Espada characters you talked about..." Yeah, killing whoever I wanted and not listening to anyone orders was more my style. I wasn't gonna prance around in robes.

"Espada? They're evil. You have to defeat their leader later on and take them down. But I don't think you get to be one of them..."

"Alright shuttup kid, I'm hungry. Aah shit- Shuuhei you just wrecked my ride!" Stupid fucken racing games.

He laughed. "Paybacks a bitch."

I tossed the controller and lay back on the couch in my room. "Renji go get us some food!"

"Why do I have to!"

"Cuz this is my room, and that's my xbox yer playen on!" Hah, he left to go get some food for us just like I told him too. Hey, if he was staying the night he'd have to do as I said. S'only fair. As soon as he was gone Shuuhei started talking.

"Hey Grimm, I need to tell you something serious."

I sat up straight and looked over at him. He looked really nervous. That was strange for him. "What?" I raised an eyebrow.

He licked his lips then opened his mouth to speak but he never got to. My mom's harpie voice rang from down stairs and made me jump pretty much to the fucking ceiling."GRIMMJOW, SHUUHEI, GET YER ASSES DOWN HERE FOR DINNER!"

Dammit! "Aiight tell me later Shuu. We better go before she comes and tears us apart..."

He laughed and didn't say anything else. Good. FUCK. I hope whatever he was gonna tell me wasn't serious or life changing in any way. I can't handle that shit. It was better to just forget about stuff like that and move on with life, whatever it was.

They were all sitting at the table when we got there. That is; my mom and dad, Renji, Hitsu-gay-a and his ugly ass girlfriend Momo. I'm an ass I know, for saying that. But it's true. They both annoy the hell out of me.

"Well how lovelery of ya two ta join us fer dinner," my dad said watching us with his creepy ass grin. I took a seat farthest away from Hitsu-gay-a but unfortunately right across from Renji who smiled at me like I was some comic book hero. Shuuhei grabbed the chair next to me. "An now tha' ya are here, we can eat." He happily reached for a piece of meat with his chopsticks but my mom smacked his hand down.

"Not yet, Gin. We're going to say thanks."

Everybody looked at my mom in shock. "Thanks? What for, s'not thanksgiving..." What the fuck was she going on about thanks for? We didn't even celebrate that weird American holiday anyways. She shot me a look that said 'shut the fuck up or I'll tear off your lips," and I did just that. She could be scary as hell sometimes.

"You don't say thanks on thanksgiving, that's Hanukkah!" Renji decided to butt in. And what the hell was this kid talking about?

I reached over and smacked him on the head. "The fuck you don't say thanks on _thanks_giving! You idiot!"

"Grimmjow!"

I decided to ignore my mom as Renji and I argued. My dad just snickered as he watched us.

"You're wrong, right Shuuhei!"

"Uh... I'm pretty sure Hannukah is totally different."

Hitsu-gay-a scoffed at all of us and said, "you three are so immature. Who cares about what holiday it isn't."

"Ya want me to throw your ass out the window Hitsu-gay-a?" I barked at him. His faced turned scarlet.

He stood up to me anyways, which only made me laugh. This midget couldn't beat up a kid smaller n he was. "I'm not insulted by your barbarian name calling."

"Hahaha, you think yer so tough then why don't ya come over here and try me." However many times my mom was yelling my name by now slipped my mind.

"Yeah a fight!" Renji jumped up in his seat. "'C'mon Grimm kick his face in for the Easter bunny!" What Easter bunny? This kid sure had his holidays mixed up.

"Why don't you come over here you dunce caveman," my little brother said with a glare. Ohh that's it. I wasn't holding back anymore. I was just about to jump over the table and pound him when suddenly the table and floor shook, and a deafening shriek made me grab my ears. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" The hell? An earthquake? I was shoved back down hard into my seat, as was Renji and Hitsugaya. I looked over to see my mom's palms flat out on the table.

Shit. I gulped. This was not good. She looked up and I almost cried at the demonic stare in those eyes. "Tonight we have a guest and we're eating like a normal family. No more feet-on-the-table-chewing-with-your-mouth-open-monkey-manners, got it?" she glared at all of the men at the table who only gulped in response. "Good," she sighed. Then smiled at Momo who was giggling, "it's about time we have another lady around the house. These boys will be the death of me.

Now, everyone bow your heads and close your eyes." I don't think anyone was going to say no to my mom after what just happened. "Lord thank you for this meal that I slaved all day over and thank you for my gorill- I mean children and their friends and friends families as well. Amen."

Usually we would dig in to what's there immediately before it was gone but everyone was being very hesitant and nervous, except for my dad who was humming as he piled his plate full of food. Creepy ass fuck. "Yo dad, pass the chicken- ow! What the hell was that for?" The hell does my mom always gawta throw shit at me? And who knew bread sticks could be so damn hard!

"Use your manners Grimmy," she said.

I growled and rubbed at my head. Been doing that a lot today... "Can you pass me the chicken..." she rose her brow. Geeze what the fuck more did that women want!

"Can I what?" she mocked.

Renji and Shuuhei were snickering behind their mouthfuls of food at me. And I made sure I glared at them to send a warning for later. Reluctantly, I grumbled out what I knew my mom was trying to get me to say. "_Please_, pass the chicken."

My creep of a father exclaimed loudly, "aww isn't that jus tha cutest thing. Our little Grimmy-chan jus said 'please'."

Hitsugaya laughed, "it's the only time he's ever said it."

"That just means I have to be harder on him then, right Grimmjow?" my mom said with an evil grin.

I resisted the urge to cuss them all out and instead chowed down on the food I had in my hand. Once everyone was all stuffed n shit, my mom made _me _do the dishes while she drove Momo home. I was complaining the whole way until Shuuhei and Renji ended up helping me. Once that was done it was back to my room.

"So yer sayen you don't want to go to a part tomorrow?" Fuck that better not be the case. I was ready to get drunk and let loose. Shuuhei was telling me about how Nnoitra had picked a fight with him and he wanted to stay away from his scene for a while. Nnoitra was the leader of a gang known for shady shit even for a high school gang. Shuuhei and I didn't let a gang claim us. We fought but we weren't going to cooperate with a bunch of idiots who only know how to cause trouble. Anyways Nnoitra's been trying get Shuu to join for a while now. He stopped asking me once I gave him two broken arms.

Shuuhei grinned. "Naah, man we should go. Like I said, things are different with me now. But ah tomorrow I want you to meet someone. So yeah, we're goin."

I could tell Shuuhei was different even without him saying it. I'm not an idiot like people say, or, 'all muscle and no brains,' to be exact. It's been over two weeks since summer finally started and this is only the second time I've seen him. We were good friends except that damn job of mine kept me busy.

"Good, I don't wanna hear about you gettin' soft on me man. Can't let this lame ass job take over my whole fucking summer," I grumbled. "And as for that shit Nnoitra... if he causes any trouble you know I got your back."

We ended up playing video games until we both passed the hell out. Renji and Hitsugaya came in at one point but I was pretty much asleep by then, even as my eyes struggled to take in what they were doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** The use of the word "fuck," and some minor sexual content

**Chapter Four  
**

Fuck yes for Saturdays, even better than Fridays. Getting out of bed was a pain. Had a fucking headache. I tripped over Shuuhei when I got up. I must have kicked him off the bed again. Fuck whaddya expect? Two grown (men?) don't sleep in the same bed! He groaned and I tried to get up but my body was sluggish.

"Get the hell off me fatass..." he grumbled. "What'd you do eat donuts all night?"

"Shuttup..." but I got up anyways and stumbled over another misshapen pile of shit on the floor.

"Ow ow owww!"

"What the fuck! Renji what are you doing in here?"

"Toushiro kicked me out of his room. Now get off me will ya!"

"Ya little brat, I should just suffocate you to death!"

"Grimmjow, it's too freaking early to fight with that kid. Just get up." I looked over and saw Shuuehi holding his head in pain. Looks like I'm not the only one with a semi-hangover.

I glared at that red headed monkey and headed for the bathroom. It wasn't fuckin early... The clock in the kitchen said 1:34 pm. The fuck? We slept in that long? Mom and dad were cuddling on the fucking sofa and I just about barfed up last nights dinner. Gross. I walked by them and shut the bathroom door loudly to let them know I saw. Fuck, can't parents like do that in their own room?

When I got out both Shuuhei and Renji were downstairs. I pushed the brat outta the way and opened the fridge. Yummm food. I was so fucking hungry.

"Grimmjow don't eat that roast in the fridge! Its for tonight's dinner!"

Fuck how the hell did she know? I pulled back my hand from reaching that giant ass tasty hunk of meat and grabbed shit for a sandwich instead.

"Hahaha you're physic Mrs. JeagerJaque. Grimmjow was just about to eat it too!" I don't know why the fuck Renji though it was so funny. He was rollen around on the floor clutching his stomach like a damn monkey. Hah, fuckin monkey.

"That's cuz Grimmy is so predictable!" My dad said. I really hated when he called me that. I could see Shuuhei laughing too. "Aww is Grimmy pouting?"

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to eat!"

"Language Grimmjow!"

"Yes mom," I mocked with a snicker.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Who cares about what happens next, I mean we all know anyways. Haven't we spent enough time in my house already? So basically I tell my mom off, we get ready for the party, yadda yadda yadda. Alright anyways time fast forwards to Shuuhei and I speeding down the road. Well not really speeding, I mean fuck a man can only pay too many speeding tickets.

"Grimm what the hell are we going to do until seven?"

That was when the party started. With a quick glance to the clock on the stereo system I found out it was only three. Greeaat. We both looked at each other blankly. "I don't fucken know!" He glared, turned his head and stopped at the red light. "Look I just didn't wanna be home. C'mon man you understand."

"Yeah..." he muttered. "We can't just drive drive around for four hours."

I started to think. Thats when it came to me. "I have an idea."

"What, really? That's kind of hard to believe..." he snickered.

"Shut the fuck up and just take a left."

Twenty minutes later found Shuuhei and I on the porch of a run down apartment in a sketchy neighborhood.

I pounded on the door a few times, then left it.

"Grimmjow... what the fuck are we doing here?" Shuuhei asked.

"Hey be more subtle will ya?" I looked around at the few people who were outside.

"Who is it?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"President fucking Obama, open the door shithead." I kicked it harshly.

"Ow!" Heh, that idiot had been pressing up against the door. "You could have just- Grimmjow?" a blond head appeared through the crack of the door. The chain kept it bolted, but as soon as he saw it was me he closed it, then unbolted it and opened the door again. Tesla glared at me. "The hell man? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah Grimm, what are we doing here?" Shuuhei looked around some more. I don't know why he was so damn nervous. He nodded at Tesla, and Tesla acknowledged him back.

"I need a little something. We're going to this party later and I wanna have a good time." In this neighborhood, I wasn't really going to shout out in the open for everyone to hear.

Unfortunately, Tesla, the idiot that he is only heard one word out of that sentence. Tch.

"Party? Can I come!" he grinned stupidly.

"No, it's for cool people only." His face fell.

Shuuhei snickered beside me, but I was totally serious. Tesla may have the hook up but he was a goofy, dorky little loser. If I was caught hanging around him... Fuck I don't even like being around him. He's a fuckin pansy ass queer.

"You're mean."

"Stop fucking pouting! Look, just give me what you got already."

"Grimmjow I don't think this is such a good idea..."

"Shuuhei lighten up will ya? Everyone does this."

Tesla sighed. "Fine. Only if you promise to introduce me to your cute little brother." He smirked.

"What the fuck Tesla! I don't want your faggot hands touching my little brother!"

"I'm kidding! Be right back..." he muttered and left, closing the door once more.

Once he was gone, Shuuhei turned to me. "What are we doing Grimmjow? This isn't right," he hissed. I ignored him. Why was he just now deciding to be the straight-laced kid? We've done a lot of shit together, right or wrong.

A moment later, Tesla came back. He shoved a small bag into my hands which I then pocketed. I paid him with a bunch of tens. We left, ignoring Tesla's comments about my brother. In the car, we drove around some more. I opened up the bag and the smell hit hard.

Shuuhei glanced down at me while he drove. "What the fuck, dude- I don't want that shit in my car."

"It's just weed, chill out."

"Grimmjow," I looked up and his eyes were stone cold. "I'm not smoking weed. The fact that were going to a party with underage drinking is enough."

"What?" That last part was a little quite, and I started on this weed already. Damn. For never trying this before it wasn't too bad. I grinned. Didn't ask about the last thing he said. Fuck if he wasn't going to have a good time, then I don't give a fuck.

...

I was drunk twenty minutes into this lame ass party. The girls were okay, and the beer was shit. I drank more, ignoring the taste, and to drown out the drama that usually happened at parties. Sex, drugs, someone always gets fucked up ya know, one way or another. The weed was just giving me a nice high. It was cool, I was all mellow and shit.

Shuuhei wandered off after drinking a few with me. So now I was left to find some bitch to fuck by myself. Well fuck normally my crew would be doin the same alongside me. But Nnoitra's a creepy leech who'd probably end up raping some chick... bad for my rep. Not like it was good. And I know for a damn fact Shinji sucks dick. It didn't matter when someone caught my eye.

Shit, I take that back.

Huge bouncy tits in a small pink dress caught my eye.

"Hey babe, wanna go find a room?" Grimmjow JeagerJaque doesn't waste his time getting to know a chick's first and last name before he fucks her. Naah all I gotta know is if she's got a nice ass or tits. Really all that matters.

I'm sure none of yall want a brief description of what goes in this room. It should be pretty fucken obvious. And if not by that, then when I come out grinning, or she without her panties.

Eh. It was good, I admit that. Maybe if she was a bit more vocal I would have enjoyed it even better. So I wandered around the party some more. A few chicks were throwin themselves at me, but when I saw Shuuhei I abandoned the possible threesome I could have had.

He smiled, then said something I couldn't hear. "What?" I shouted over the loud music.

"I said, this is the person I wanted you to meet."

My eyes zoned in on a taller dude next to Shuuhei. I didn't get it. "Uh... is this your girlfriend's brother or something?"

Shuuhei's face instantly fell. He looked disappointed, but I was way to fucked up to really care that much right now. What was going on? "No..." He turned to the guy next to him, who looked just as nervous, but managed a crooked grin.

The dude stuck his hand out, then said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaien, Shuuhei's boyfriend."

I looked down at his hand, then back up.

Did I hear that right? Maybe the music was too damn loud, because I'm pretty fucking sure he didn't just say what I think he said. "Huh?" I snarled, and I swear I tried to hold back my anger on this one. But I was getting drunker by the minute and I have no patience when I'm drunk.

Okay so I've never had patience but fuck it.

This time, Shuuhei spoke. "He's my boyfriend."

Oh.

Hell.

No.

There was no stopping the fire in my eyes. I felt my throat turn dry, and my face burn hot. I didn't know what the fuck to say to that. I didn't expect this bullshit at all! I clenched my fists. "You're... you're-"

"Gay," he finished for me.

This had to be some sort of sick joke. "How the hell can you be gay!" I shouted and didn't give a damn to the fact that people around us are now spectators to our little scene.

"Grimmjow" Shuuhei's eyes narrowed, "calm down."

The fuck was he telling me to calm down! I just found out my best friend was a fucking fag.

"I tried to tell you-"

"Bullshit!"

"Fuck, just understand how hard this is for me!"

"Fuck you man!"

"Hey," this time that fag Kane or Keen whatever the hell his name was, grabbed my arm and said, "Take it easy. You don't want to end up hurting yourself or others around you." His eyes flickered back to Shuuhei. Fucking fag. The loud music only fueled my fire, and I was ready to pound this faggots head in.

"Was I talking to you? You don't fucking know me!" I shouted, and punched him straight in the face.

"Grimmjow!" Shuuhei looked at me as he wrapped an arm around his _boyfriend_, now wiping blood from his mouth. "This isn't some joke. Kaien's my boyfriend, and if you touch him again I swear I'll kick your ass."

I clenched my fists, growling, "Just try and do that."

He wasn't expecting me to say that. Hah, I feel like I got the better of him. You know what, fuck him! And fuck this party! I turned and left, not without destroying a lamp in the process. What did I care, s' not my fucking place. I could hear some bitch screaming after I threw it against the wall and laughed up at the naked sky. My adrenaline was so fucking high I felt like I could do anything.

"What the hell you bitch- that was my mom's lamp!"

I turned around and saw some loser with a beanie on his thick skull. Fucker, who the hell did he think he was talking to? Soon as my fist collided with his face he was out. More screaming. Fuck.

Where the fuck was I going?

I didn't know what was going on. My head was spinning. Who the fuck let me get this wasted? Oh right, I did. Fuck am I driving? Suddenly I felt myself swerve and fucking came to realization; I'm fucking driving. But whose car was I in?

"Shit."

I couldn't go home like this. Ahh shit I couldn't go anywhere like this. Where am I anyways? Looking around all I could see were giant ass houses with gates.

Wait... giant ass houses with gates.

That creepy fuck Aizen lives around here doesn't he?

Shit! The car was outta control and I think I just crashed into someone's house. I got out, staggered around and looked at the damage. The wall was okay, fucken made of steel or something, but the car was wrecked. Sheeet and that wasn't even my car! I turned around and banged on the gate door until it opened. The walk was hazy and I don't remember much but the face of a sleepy looking five year old. Or baby panda. They're both pretty similar.

Then comes the crash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Fuuuuck. My head was killing me. Felt like someone had been hittin me with bricks all night! Wait, where am I? Everything was white and expensive looking... Oh yeah, Aizen's house. I crashed here last night now that I remember. Damn I can't believe Aizen didn't call my parents as soon I showed up hammered on his doorstep! Then again, this is Aizen were talking about. He's probably going to get his revenge on me when I least expect it. Or maybe he already has? I checked to see if all my body parts were still there and that's when I noticed Ulquiorra.

The kid was fucken staren at me with his big green eyes. He ran off when I looked at him. What THE FUCK! Was that creepy or what...

Ah shit. I got up, my muscles ached a bit but I could handle the pain. I didn't know my way around Aizen's mansion so I just walked around hoping to find him. Which was not easy at all..

How many rooms does this rich bastard need? I've already walked through; a huge library, three bathrooms, two kitchens (which the cooks roughly pushed me out of before I could get in the fridge) several guest(?) bedrooms, a play area, a dining room, four entertainment rooms full of flat-screens and videogames, a work-out room, another library-

Holy shit.

How much longer was this going to take!

I slumped against the wall, and sighed. So far I'd only checked the first floor. This was starting to get tiresome.

Oh... A maid walked out of some room just now. "Oi! Where's that creep Aizen?" I hollered across the long hallway. She turned around, scrunched her face up at me and pointed to a wide garden just outside of the windows right next to me. And there in the center of it all was Aizen and he was a having a damn tea party. Well shit.

I follwed the line of windows down the hall and into another, brightly lit sitting room, which had a door that was probably the size of an elephant. How did he even open this damn thing? Surprisingly it swung open pretty easily. Then again, I do have fucking amazing muscles.

"Aah, Grimmjow! So nice of you to wake up finally." Aizen greeted me with a smirk on his face. The bastard. He was mocking me wasn't he? I didn't mention that I woke up an hour ago and spent that entire time looking for him in his maze of a house. I glared and stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans that felt old and worn now that they had been slept in and fuck if I remember what else... "Come join us for lunch then." He gestured to an empty seat and sat down. By 'us,' I guess he meant him and that little Ulquiorra brat. He was sitten next to his daddy with a pout on his damn face. Shit, did he ever not pout?

I sat down at the small, circular tea table and looked at the food set before me. Mini finger sandwiches with the crust cut off and salad? What the fuck kind of meal was this? I wanted to say something but I knew Aizen would have my head if I did. Hell. He probably already told my dad everything that happened last night...

"No I have not spoken to your parents, if that's what you're wondering." The hell? I looked up at his face which was serious for once, not mocking me one bit. "I'm not entirely as old fashioned as I seem Grimmjow. You can tell your parents on your own, if you wish." I took a drink of some purple liquid in a glass but watched him suspiciously. Why should I believe this guy? He was the god of all that was sneaky and deceitful! "You don't believe me do you?"

"Why the hell should I?" I spat.

"Don't curse, trash." That fucking kid was going to get it. I glared at him and took a large and beastly bite out of my finger sandwich, which was gone in a split second. He narrowed his large green eyes.

"Oh how cute you are Ulquiorra!" Aizen chuckled and kissed his son on the forehead. "As I was saying... I am a man of my word, JeagerJaques. And though your father is a dear friend of mine, that doesn't mean I'll sell you out to him. Especially not to Rangiku's wrath," he said in amusement.

"Well thanks I guess," I said with a shrug. As long as he didn't tell my parents a thing I was fine. Dad would probably just laugh like usual but mom... she would freak the hell out, as usual. I wasn't going to tell them anything anytime soon. As long as Shuuhei-

Shit. I forgot. Shuuhei... Shuuhei is gay.

"Grimmjow? Are you alright?"

I looked up, my face must have been red. I shook my head and muttered, "yeah, fine." No way would I tell him my best friend was gay. Wouldn't that make me- Oh hell no. That wouldn't mean I was gay right? I took a drink of whatever the fuck was in my cup while I thought.

"You seem to be in serious thought about something. Would you like to talk about it?"

I didn't trust Aizen at all. But I haven't said a word about Shuuhei to anyone, and it was goin to eat at me day after day, specially if I kept it all in. Heard that from my mom a while back. I guess her phyco-logic-al- bullshit pays off. And it's not like tellin Aizen would do any harm.

Not to mention, I don't even know what the fuck to do after last night.

"Have you ever had a friend, who..." fuck this was embarrassing just to say. Aizen, and Ulquiorra both watched me and it was pissing me off just to admit this. "...told ya he was gay?"

He didn't even blink after I said it, but calmly sipped his tea. While, little brat Ulquiorra scrunched up his nose. Hah, little shit, probably doesn't know what the fuck we're talking about. Then, Aizen spoke...

"Grimmjow, if I may... could this 'friend' you are speaking of perhaps be you?"

I broke the tea cup in my fist. "Fuck no! I'm not a faggot!"

"Language, Grimmjow..."

Oh yeah. Ulquiorra's big emerald eyes glared daggers into my brain from where he sat next to his _precious_ daddy.

I grunted a quiet apology, then went back to my food.

"I believe you, however you seem remarkably upset about your friend."

"Course I am. Wouldn't you be pissed if you found out your best friend is gay..."

He didn't answer, just smiled.

"Daddy, what's gay?"

Oh.

Well I didn't expect that.

"Gay is a term used for men who like other men in a romantic sense, little one."

Shit I didn't expect that either.

That lil' brat was looking at his teacup with such effort that it was almost funny, his little brows furrowed. I laughed, it ended in some sorta snort and Ulquiorra looked at me with that dedicated gaze of his. His eyes weren't any kinda green I've ever seen befo- Fuck. I caught myself thinking something weird just now. He's a kid. A fucken kid.

"Grimmjow."

"Huh?" I looked back at Aizen, a smile still in place.

"This person, he means a lot to you?"

I didn't have to hesitate to say yes. Shuuhei is one of my best friends, the only guy I'll ever trust with my back ya know. When I saw Aizen's lips curl up into another smirk I glared and said, "I'm not gay for him. Of course he means a lot. We're friends."

"Oh? Then him being gay shouldn't matter, should it?"

Wait, were we friends? Didn't I make it clear as crystal last night that we aren't. Fuck... Arrgh! I don't want to think about all of this right now. Hangover remember?

Aizen seemed to feel sympathetic (the one time in his entire selfishly rich bastard life) and stood up, taking Ulquiorra's hand. "I can have a limo take you home if you'd like. However much you don't want to go home and face your mother's punishment, I'm afraid I can't just keep you here."

I got to my feet, shoved my hands in my pockets and followed him as we went through the house. The limo was already outside waiting.

"Well, say goodbye to Grimmjow-kun, Ulqui-chan!" Aizen ushered the small boy forward.

I stared down at the little shit. Figures he would just glare at me and turn his nose up. Although what was the point in that? He can't even reach up to my knees. "Bye trash!" Then he ran and I blinked, unsure if I even saw him leave. Damn. He's fast.

I turned to leave, but Aizen stopped me before I could.

"You know Grimmjow, Ulquiorra really does like you. He's a very shy person. "

Why the hell was he tellin me this? I don't really give a damn about that brat. I didn't say that obviously. So I just nodded, and held up my hand to say goodbye. Fuck, I'm so glad I live about forty minutes away from Aizen. This way I can prepare myself for what was to come when I walked into my house to face my psycho mom.

...

I turned the doorknob and crept in the house as quietly as I possibly could- which was just as fucking troublesome on it's own. Please let her be gone, please let her be gone, please let her be-

"Grimmjow?"

Shit! Can nothing ever go my way for once? I shut the door, turned around and there she was. She didn't look as mad as I thought she would. In fact she was smiling. What? I must have looked pretty damn confused because she laughed and covered her mouth with one hand as she did so. This was weird...

"Hi Honey! How was Shuuhei's house?" Huh? Oh yeah I told her I'd be staying there last night. Like I'm ever going there again.

"Fine."

I didn't dare move from this spot. Because she was acting strange and I was sure if I tried to escape she would lunge at me like a fucking tiger and claw out my eyes. Damn it if that was a good... whaddya call it... oh yeah, analogy.

"That's good." Smile. I felt my body shudder. "Ne Grimm-chan, would you like some lunch?"

Lunch?

"I'm good, already ate..." As I made a move to shift past her, she grabbed my arm with a vice grip.

"Nonsense, there's always room for a sandwich." I was pushed onto a stool at the bar counter in a split second and she was busy making a sandwich in front of me. I would be fucken excited for this sandwich if I wasn't nervously awaiting her to jump over the counter at me.

"Shuuhei called. He sounded distressed. Did you two fight?" she asked, one brow raised as she looked at me.

Quickly, I rushed to form an excuse in my mind before opening my mouth. "Uh... no, no, we, he just..." But the glare she was giving me told me she wasn't convinced.

"You went to to a party."

I nodded.

"You stole a car and crashed IT, Grimmjow what have I told you about drinking!"

Wince. "Ma, I'm sorry."

"And on top of that you got into a fight with Shuuhei!"

"You don't understand it, he's-" Shit. I stopped myself there, and bit my lip.

What she said surprised me. "I knew about him Grimmjow."

"What? He told you?"

"This is a perfectly normal situation. You shouldn't cast out your friend because of it, trust me."

"No it's not."

"If you would just listen Grimmjow-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I slammed the door once I got to my room. Knowing she would come up here after me, I waited. After hearing nothing I sighed and fell back onto my bed. Before I knew it I was out.

...

A bright blue light lit up the dark room. My blurry eyes struggled to adjust to the harsh glow. Grabbing the sleek black touch phone on my desk, I looked at the screen.

_Call from: Shuuhei Hisagi_

A picture of him grinning with his hair mussed up and face bruised stared back at me. It didn't take much to press 'ignore.' Screw him ya know. Fucking gay ass faggot. He didn't call back after that. Damn if it didn't feel shitty to do that.. What kinda friend was he anyways. Even after that "advice" from my mom, I was still furious. He fucking betrayed me! That's right, betrayal, that's what it was. All this time I had been letting a homo into my room.

He slept in my bed, ate my food, borrowed my fucking clothes for fuck's sake.

Damnit. He's the one who should feel guilty and disgusted with himself. He's gay. And I'm definitely not. Why do I feel like I'm being a total asshole then?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

I didn't do much the rest of the weekend. I stayed in my room most of the time, played video-games, and somehow convinced Hitsu to bring me some food. Slept for half the day. When I got up, it was in the middle of the afternoon, Sunday night. Someone was banging on my door. I forced my body up and flung open the door so hard I thought it would fly off it's hinges. "WHAT?"

Hitsugaya stared at me, eyebrow raised. His fist was raised, ready to knock on the door. Instead, he knocked on my forehead. Then he smirked. "So there is something in there after all."

"What the fuck do you want brat?"

"Mom said you have to join us for dinner. If you don't-" he cut me off before I could speak, "she''ll come up here herself with the spatula."

"Whatever," I grumbled and rummaged around my room to find a shirt.

Hitsugaya snickered and said, "you should take a shower Grimm, you smell like sh-"

I slammed the door before he could finish.

"MOM!"

"I'll be down in a few minutes, shut up will ya!"

...

Like I fucken told them, I was downstairs in a minute. My mom had already gotten her spatula and Hitsugaya stuck his tongue out at me. I flipped him off while the she devil wasn't looking. He gaped and looked around to see if she saw, I smirked. Our dad started snickering and Hitsugaya pouted. Ya might find this strange but Hitsugaya really didn't like our dad. He stuck to mom like glue, but he usually found any reason to get away from dad. I think he was just embarrassed cuz the lil shit used to be obsessed with our dad. I didn't give a shit when I was kid. I'd tell my dad fuck off and then kick im in the balls whenever he'd try to hug me.

But Hitsugaya... he fucken loved hugging dad. He would sit in his lap for hours and if I even talked to dad he would throw a fit and cry. He was the center of attention obviously, with mom too. But eventually he just kinda stopped being around dad. I think now that the brat's got himself a girl he's trying to be all grown up and manly. He probably doesn't realize dad looks at his baby pictures more than mom does...

"Grimmjow? Are you listening?"

"Huh-what?"

That stupid fox/dad grinned. "I was asking you if you liked the carrots?"

"Oh yea, these carrots are fu-" Snake woman/mom shot me a look so vile that I was sure my face was going to sizzle and burn. "FUN. I was going to say fun."

"He's lying mom."

"Boys, not tonight. Can't we just have one family dinner without the two of you fighting? Honestly. Gin you useless fox why couldn't you give me daughters instead! Two wonderful, beautiful little girls that I could cherish and love~" she sighed, looking off to the distance dramatically.

"Hmm? Well we could try again tonight my dear..."

"GROSS!"

I just about puked, and Hitsu looked like he was going to have nightmares later.

Unfortunately for dad, mom really wasn't in the mood and she elbowed him in the gut. "Not in front of the children Gin!"

He laughed, "that's why I love you honey. Always so gentle~"

Ew..

"Alright knock it off. Grimmjow, we have to discuss your punishment."

Really wasn't looking forward to this... Hitsugaya apparently was, as he sat up straighter and grinned at me.

"Since you've already gotten a job to pay off Aizen, you'll have to start helping your father so we can pay off the bills we owe for that damned car. And you won't leave this house for any reason other then work, you hear me?"

I nodded, swallowed down my chicken and went back to eating. I don't know what made her go so easy on me...

"What? That's it? Mom-"

"Hush Toushiro, Grimmjow's punishment has got nothing to do with you."

I locked eyes with my mother. They were blue like mine, but a paler shade of the color. My eyes are from Dad, probably the only resemblance between us. I knew what she was thinking. She wants me to apologize to Shuuhei. I know I should, but I can't.

...

Monday morning and I was at work. As usual Aizen wasn't here. He left right when I got here to god only knows where. I hate this fucken place. How many times have I said this now... Anyways, the brats were running around like usual. I sat in a chair and watched them for a while. It was about noon when I noticed them all acting weird. They crowded together in a huddle, except for Ulquiorra who surprisingly sat underneath the table next to the one I was using. I went back to my puzzle and before I knew it they were all around me.

Orihime led the pack, standing in front of me with those big eyes of hers. "Grimmeee we wanna go outside!"

"You can't, it's raining," I told her. Fuck, this puzzle was hard. Why the fuck did Aizen buy an 100 piece puzzle set for the kids?

"But we likes puddles! Huh Ruki?"

Rukia nodded with a frown on her face. "We got rain-boots, see!" she lifted up her boot and nearly fell over.

Ugh, damn kids! Why did they always want to do something that would make a mess? I frowned, "I said no. If you go outside you'll only get wet and muddy and I'll have to clean it up."

"Pleeeease Grimm!" Renji chimed in. He grabbed onto my arm and fell to his knees. "We were gonna play mud-tag!"

What the fuck is mud-tag?

Neliel pouted, "C'mon grimmee-chan, mud is funs!"

"You can play with us if you wants to..."

"No, it's time for lunch anyways. Go wash up." And that was it. I turned away to go back to the puzzle. I actually didn't expect what was coming next.

"You're mean!" Huh? I looked over and Tatsuke was sticking her tongue out at me. That fucken brat!

Rukia joined in, "yeah you never let us do anything fun!"

"You big dumby!"

They were all calling me names soon and I didn't know what the fuck to do. My first instinct was to yell at them, cuz this was pissing me the hell off. But they were just kids, I reminded myself. Snotty, whiny, little cry-babies that didn't know any better.

"And you smell funny!"

"-your hair is stupid!"

Oh hell no, no one insults my hair!

Before I could work up the nerve to say something that I would regret later and that could possibly get me fired or arrested, Ulquiorra came out from his place under the table and spoke up. "That's not true." He was quiet and barely heard but the fact that he was talking shocked everybody and they gave him their full attention. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. Was he... sticking up for me? He continued, "Grimmjow isn't mean or stupid. He's nice." Woah.

"And I _like_ his hair."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Orihime's big brown eyes started to water. "I'm sorry Grimmy!" She flung herself onto my middle and wrapped her arms around me. "We was mean!"

Oh hell. Everybody started crying then. Mainly the girls. The boys just apologized, save for Renji who clung to my leg and started hollering. Soon I had a bunch of little monkeys hugging me. I sighed and let it happen. They did say sorry...

After that everyone went pretty smoothly. I got lunch set up and everybody ate with no problems. I sat down once more and watched them as they talked excitedly with one another. They all looked so damn happy. Even Ulquiorra was being social... in his own way. He actually let the others sit by him as he ate. Right now he was the center of attention.

Well shit.

Didn't take that long for him to come out of his shell did it...

The kids got ready real quick for nap time. There were still the same problems; Renji crawling in with Ichigo, Yammy stealing Rukia's sleeping bag and Nel was sneaking toys under hers but I got them worked out nicely. This job might not be so bad. I'm becoming a fucken pro! I stood by to look at my masterpiece... All the kids were snoozing away. Ulquiorra being the only kid who wasn't. I walked over to him under the table and knelt down.

"So I'm not trash anymore?"

"Of course you are."

Tch.

"Daddy said if I was good today he'd get me a pet."

"Is that right..." I sighed. He looked confused. Maybe he was expecting me to get angry. What the hell, I decided and joined him under the table. It was fucken small but I managed to fit under. "Well, thanks anyways, brat." I reached over to ruffle his hair.

He scowled at me.

"So what kinda pet you getting?"

"A bat."

Figures the little shit would get the weirdest animal as a pet. Although I am surprised he didn't say a snake or something equally dangerous like a shark. "Why a bat?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the fu-" I caught myself and said calmly, "why not?"

"It's a secret."

Just when I thought I was making progress too.. He wasn't talking anymore so I left him alone.

The end of the day went by fast. Aizen came to collect Ulquiorra after all the kids had been picked up. Ulquiorra rushed into his daddy's arms right away. "My little Ulquiorra, how was your day?"

I was picking up the toys and blankets as they talked. Looking over, I saw Ulquiorra smile. He's probably going to get the bat he was promised. He looked the happiest I've ever seen him. Fuck, why couldn't he be like that with me? It sure would make this damn job easier.

What the fuck was I saying?

I hate kids.

I was just finishing up when Aizen came over to me. "I trust the day went smoothly?"

"Sure."

"Good. My apologies for leaving you on your own today Grimmjow, I know you have been under some stress lately." Ugh don't remind me... I managed to go all day without thinking of that _stress_. "Speaking of, have you given what I said any thought?"

"I..."

Damn this was weird! I don't even go to my dad for advice or nothin like that. So you can imagine how I feel now talking with Aizen about this shit.

"I can't forgive him. At least not right now."

"You don't strike me as the homophobic type Grimmjow-"

"I'm not homophobic!" I interrupted harshly. "I don't have a problem with who people choose to be. It's different with him though."

"And why is that?"

"He's my best friend." Was?

"Shouldn't you want those you love to be happy regardless of how you feel about their life choices?"

I never thought about that before or even considered it something I would do. But now, it was something to think about.

Aizen smiled, put a hand on my shoulder as he said, "You're a good kid Grimmjow. Don't let anger rule your life."

I knew that. Every teacher, counselor, adult and my mom has been telling me that since I was seven. They all fucking think that I don't use my brain and that I'm this heartless bastard. But I'm not.

...

_"What is this?" The blue-haired boy examined the heart shaped piece of paper in his hands. It was bright red and covered in silver glitter._

_"A card..." the shy girl in front of him said. She fidgeted nervously._

_The little boy scowled, "why'd you give me this?"_

_"Because... I- I like you."_

_The boy threw the card down and stamped on it. "Well I hate hearts. And I hate you," he shouted into her face._

_The girl broke out into tears and ran away. The boy was left alone. He looked down at the ruined heart, still scowling. "It's all your fault," he said._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Authors Note:** For those of you who were wondering... this is not an ecchi or story. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will be together in future chapters, but not when Ulquiorra is the age he is currently. I hope I didn't disappoint you, that's just not where this story is headed. Thank you :) On another note, where did all my reviewers go? Have you abandoned me because I am a hopeless writer who never updates? :(

**Chapter Seven**

When I was six I lost my best friend. I don't remember a face or a name, just that he was there. He disappeared one day and I never fucken saw 'im again. I asked my mom every day about him, my classmates and teacher and no one seemed to remember he even existed. It was like I just imagined him. After a while I convinced myself that I did. I only bring this up because I just realized how little friends I have now that 'm not talkin' to Shuuhei. I've only ever had a few good ones. But maybe it doesn't matter if they're good friends or not? So long as they're there...

"Trash."

"Hmm, whaddya want brat?" I snapped my head around to look at little Ulquiorra.

"Neliel is eating glitter."

"What-again! Shit!" I jumped to my feet and ran to the little teal-haired girl at the craft area. Like Ulquiorra had said, she was busy eating the glitter. The stuff was all over her face and dribbling out of her mouth along with globs of slobber. The entire table was a gooey, glittery mess. I sighed loudly and bent on my knees to look Neliel in the eyes. "Nel, what did I tell you about eating glitter?"

She opened her mouth (as glitter poured down) and grinned. I noticed her teeth were fucken sparkly! Damn. "Uhh..." she said, "Grimmy says not to eat da glitter!"

"And what are you doing?"

Suddenly she started to look guilty. Her head drooped. "Eatin da glitter..."

I took her hand and said, "c'mon let's go get you cleaned up. Ulquiorra, can you clean up the glitter for me?" Surprisingly, he nodded. I smiled and walked Nel to the bathroom to wash the glitter off of her. I set her on the stool and used a washcloth to clean her face, then instructed her to wash her mouth out. I decided to see how Ulquiorra was doing with the mess and looked over to see he and a few other children were busy cleaning it. Well shit... I take back what I said at the beginning. Those kids are starting to grow on me.

"Grimmy!" Neliel held her arms up as she looked at me with those big green eyes. "All clean?" she asked and smiled. I nodded and she got down from the stool in front of the sink. "Thank you grimmy-chan!" she said and ran off to go play some more.

I sighed and walked back to my seat on the couch. The kids were playing inside again today because it was raining again. Water was drizzling down the huge windows that took over most of the room. Boring. So I turned my attention back to the kids. Everyone was coloring at the moment. Though the room was littered with toys from them playing earlier.

Most of them were on the ground on their stomachs, only a few sat in the chairs at the small tables in the middle of the room. Ulquiorra and Orihime sat together at the yellow table, her finger painting and he, using bright colored crayons. Neliel bounced down in the seat next to them and resumed pouring glitter over the glue covered paper she had in front of her. What is with that girl and glitter?

"Grimmy-chan!"

"What is it Rukia?"

"Look I drew you!"

"Huh?" I took the paper she held up in front of me and looked at it closer. Oh god. I tried to hold back my laughter, for the kids sake. "This... is great!" I faked enthusiasm.

Well she did draw ME... But could also easily be mistaken for a hedgehog. The only thing that remotely looked like me was the shock of blue hair on a furry body with huge ears and a tail. Rukia was grinning from ear to ear I couldn't laugh at her drawing.

I heard a chime, and saw Rukia's brother come in. Shit, I checked my watch, and realized the day was over already. I could've sworn it was still noon. Still, I can't say I'm not excited to leave.

Normally on a Tuesday night I would be hanging out with Shuuhei. Well any day I would considering we pretty much lived at each other's houses. Fuck! Why do I always gotta bring this up? I need to stop thinking of that fag. I have more friends damnit! I can think of plenty of people who would just fucking love to be my best friend. I'm a badass.

I scrolled through my contacts quickly and sent Nnoittra a message. I know what yer thinking. But fuck it, I'm not friends with Shuu anymore so I don't give a damn. I was bored out of my fucking mind and I'm tired of sitting at home listening to good ol' mom and dad like a fucking pussy. I am eighteen and I need to live my life without any fucks given.

...

"I gotta say Grimmjow, I didn't think you'd ever talk to me again!" Nnoitra said, grinning at me.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him briefly before looking out the window. He just picked me up from my house. I was lucky that my parents weren't home. Why? Because fuck, I'm grounded.

"Ya know, after ya beat my ass that time," he chortled.

"You deserved it," I said and shrugged.

Nnoitra laughed obnoxiously. "That's why I love ya Grimm. You don't give a shit about anybody!"

Usually what Nnoitra says doesn't bother me. But that got me thinking. I didn't like hearing that said about me because it's true.

We drove to the local mall and waited in the front entrance for some girls Nnoitra invited along. I wasn't really in the mood to entertain women, then again I had nothing better to do.

"Oh there they are!" Nnoitra waved to a couple of girls walking our way. I chuckled, should have expected this from Nnoitra. The girls were moderately okay looking. Had nice bodies you just had to ignore their faces.

"Hi boys," one of them drawled. She had long, bright fucken pink hair and her face was done up wayyyy to much. Do girls really need all that makeup? Maybe it's just me, but the lipstick is a bit too much. She was one of those girls that parade around Japan with the big hair, flashy nails and frilly clothing.

The other girl giggled and covered her mouth as she did so. Ugh. I hate when girls do that. I grinned anyways, while Nnoitra introduced me. "This is Aoi," he said, motioning towards the girl that giggled. She looked slighter more normal, with brown hair and doe brown eyes that had to altered with makeup somehow. She giggled again and greeted me, ugh.

"Well should we go?" Nnoitra suggested with a leer, he held out his arm for the girl with the pink hair who took it in turn before shooting her friend a wink. I followed into the mall and the doe eyed girl matched my pace quickly.

"So do you live around here?" she asked, trying to start conversation. 99.9% of the time I wasn't interested in hearing women talk. I decided to fucken' amuse her, this time.

"Sure," I answered back.

"Oh." She said stiffly, then, "I never actually got your name..."

"Grimmjow."

"Wow! That's a surprising name~" she gushed."

"Is it?" I shrugged, looked at her absentmindedly. I noticed Nnoitra had already begun groping the girl's ass, gross. Don't ask me how his fucken wank ass gets any women. With a face like that, only a mother could love. Which in his case isn't entirely true. Nnoitra's mom left him when he was just a lil' shit. No surprise there. "I'm about to get some food, you-"

"Sure!"

"Oh," I paused, looking at her excited face. "I was going to ask if you were going to join Nnoitra while I eat." I gave her a blank stare, she blinked back.

She turned beet red. "I was under the impression this was a double date sort of thing..." she mumbled.

I scrunched up my face. "To be honest, you're really not my type." I looked down at her flat chest, and she got the hint. She ran away, probably going to cry in the bathroom and I sighed. Her friend went after her, yelling her name in confusion.

Nnoitra turned to me. "Dude what the fuck? I was just about to hit it off!" he whined.

"S'your fucken' fault ya dick. What the hell were you thinking pairing me with some flat-chested girl anyways..." I muttered. I turned to leave, "Whatever, I'm going for some food."

"You know, you're a real asshole Grimmjow. I invite you along and you do me like this? I shouldn't have answered your fucking text. You're just like your faggot friend Shuuhei aren't you? Should have known, would've beat your pansy ass back then too."

I stopped and turned around, frozen at what I heard. Nnoitra smirked at me. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded, eyes narrowed.

Nnoitra grinned, "Your faggot friend, Shuuhei. Didn't he tell you I did his ass good all those years ago? Fucking queer liked it too.. kept screaming and moaning like a bitch." He was laughing as he said this, his eyes leering at me.

I felt something inside of me snap. I felt so angry at that moment that I didn't know how to control my rage and I wanted to pulverize the shit out of Nnoitra. I wanted to break his damn neck, because from what I got out of this conversation, he raped my best friend when we were fifteen, and I never knew about it. And that made me angrier.

So I pulled back my arm, and swung.

...

I wiped the sweat off my brow, and the blood off my face as I walked down the street. Fuckin' gash in my cheek kept bleeding I didn't bother to get it cleaned when the paramedics came. I ran for it as fast as I could before the cops could question me. I ended up beating Nnoitra so hard the security couldn't get me off of him. Of course he got me good a few times too, the fuckin sneaky bastard. But I did worse on him. He deserved it. I know Shuuhei wouldn't appreciate what I did, he'd think it was wrong. He gave up that life already, and It was still clinging on to me. But I couldn't leave Nnoitra's crime unpunished. I started towards Shuuhei's house like it was instinct. I had to do this, even if he hates me.

I couldn't keep still as I knocked on Shuuhei's door. Even standing there I was impatient and had to knock again and again. I didn't know what I would do once I saw him. I wasn't sure if I would cry like a goddamn baby and wrap him in my arms or yell at him. I wanted to do both. But would he even let me in? I knocked again and heard his voice right after.

"I'm coming shit- hold on!"

The door was opened and he came into view. His eyes widened once he realized it was me. I buried my hands in my pockets. Fuck... "Hey..." I drawled.

"Hey."

I was expecting him to say a little more. Like, 'I hate you Grimmjow' or 'Fuck you asshole get off my porch.' But he didn't, and overall he seemed pretty calm about this. Meanwhile I was freaking the fuck out inside. All I can think about is Nnoitra raping him. What it looked it- I don't want to fucking think about it! It only makes me angrier.

Damnit. I can't speak.

"Grimm. What are you doing here? Your face-"

I met his eyes and I felt word vomit come out of me like this mornings breakfast. "I- I didn't know."

"What?"

Please. Please just understand without me having to say it. I looked in his eyes and I wish I could tell him how sorry I am and how much of a dick I was but I'm a guy! This shit aint easy. "About... Nnoitra..." I paused, and he gave me this puzzling look before his eyes widened. "What he did to you-"

"Grimm! Please- just..." he stopped, and looked away as if he was ashamed. "You don't have to say anything," he said. "You didn't know."

"That's my point!" I shouted, suddenly becoming angry. And for good reason. I was angry that this happened to my best fucking friend! Angry because he never told me, angry because I didn't get the chance to beat the shit out of Nnoitra then instead of three years later now. "You didn't tell me! I would have-"

"Would've what? Beat him up?" Shuuhei asked. "As if that ever solves anything. How many times already have you beaten Shuuhei up, Grimmjow? No matter how much pain you inject on him it doesn't make my pain any worse!"

"Shuu..." He looked so damn sad. It sucks seeing him like this. I miss the happy, care-free Shuuhei that used to be my best friend. But now that I think about it... Shuuhei disappeared a long time ago. Maybe I didn't start being a bad friend when I didn't accept him, maybe it was when I didn't notice that he was suffering.

"Please don't apologize!" Shuuhei said harshly. He wasn't even looking at me. "I'm over what happened. I don't want to re-live old memories. So just... go. Okay? You don't have to feel sorry for me to make yourself feel better about what happened to me. You can leave now."

He made to shut the door, but I slid my foot in between to stop it. "I'm not going. This isn't to make myself feel better. So just listen OK?" He opened the door, still giving me this cold glare.

"I don't know how to handle things like this. You getting-" I stopped myself before I made yet another stupid mistake, and skipped that statement. "And finding out that you're gay. I mean I suck at this sentimental shit. But I'm sorry, I'm sorry it happened and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it! And I'm sorry that I'm a fucking dick and beat up your boyfriend. I'm sorry that I didn't accept you and sorry that I'm the worst fucking friend ever-"

"Grimmjow!" He held up his hands and shook his head. "Stop apoligzing!"

"But I-" I need to make you understand that you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you.

"No, I get it. I do. Just don't say anymore," he said, then smiled. Finally, some sort of sign that tells me he doesn't hate my guts. "Thank you. You don't know how many times I've tried to tell you... Tried to tell anyone, really. Even my own dad. It's just-" he covered his face with his hand. His next words came out choked and broken.  
"How do you tell someone you were raped because you're gay?"

Oh hell. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He's got me crying too and I don't even care anymore. I just held him as he cried. Now I understand just how much he's been hurting all this time. It's not just because I couldn't accept him. There is so much more and I was such a fucking jerk to him. Who knows what was going through his mind when I called him those hurtful names. I _was_ Nnnoitra.

"I feel so damn disgusted with myself-" he sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," I insisted. When was the last time I cried? I don't remember.

"Grimm..."

"I don't care how gay this looks, I love you. You'll always be my best friend."

And he started laughing, but crying at the same time. It must have looked weird as hell to anybody who may have seen us. Truth is, I don't care.


End file.
